Foundation
The event known as Foundation is a very important event that has happened within the Zarvok Federations' history. It is also the very first event within the faction as well. The Events of "Foundation" This Information has been written by the Faction Leader himself, within his personal journals. This part of his logs have been somewhat rewritten, and copied, for the purpose of the public's education. Because of this, this History Entry will be written is a form of Journal Format. March 6th, 3226 My plans are ready to enter the first stage. My son and I will leave our hometown of Tashiyki Village immediately, in order to spread my ideas of Revolution. Tashiyki of course is not the appropriate place to ignite the flames of Revolution, due to it's size, and location... it is better to relocate off to Verdandes, where the population is larger, and the terrain is perfect for an environmental defense bonus when my plans reach its' second stage. I will have to use my decent experience in Charisma in order to persuade others to join my cause. This is not going to be easy... but then again, nothing really is easy in this harsh world. Me and Joshua leave this afternoon, I have already arranged for Transportation for us two, along with our belongings. Once I reach Verdandes, I will begin the first phase of my plans. March 8th, 3226 We have successfully settled in Verdandes. We have moved into a two room and two bathroom apartment, that fits all of our belongings in here. It's not like we'll live in this apartment once my Plans have been put into action. Tomorrow, I will begin recruiting members for my cause. For the sake of his safety, I have told Joshua to stay in his room, or otherwise the interior of the apartment at all times. He doesn't like it, but it's for his own good, if the United Federation does react when expected.. but then again, no Nation likes to see a province calling for Revolution... March 9th, 3226 Recruitment began today. I honestly wasn't expecting to have a single person join my cause, but today I've managed to recruit four people, one of which is a former friend of my wife; Madison.. kind of a coincidence she lives here in Verdandes.. anyways, I have told them to recruit others whenever possible, and to meet up at my apartment later on today. There, we will discuss the plans to gather more followers, and how to successfully claim the province as our own. I honestly wish I could have this province independent through diplomatic means to prevent the deaths of innocents, but in today's world that really isn't an option, is it? March 12th, 3226 We've managed to recruit a couple dozen followers in this Revolution over the course of three days. That is rather impressive, considering how far I've gotten without getting arrested. But now that our numbers are increasing at a rapid rate, the chances of the Revolution being spotted by the Public increase every single time a new member is recruited. I have my fingers crossed that by the time the Public and Law Enforcement gets wind of our plans.. we would have successfully established the foundation of the Federations. March 20th, 3226 A little over a week has passed, and our numbers are growing at a surprising rate. So far our numbers have reached a couple hundred. I don't know why all these people want to join our cause, but I'm glad they want to do it nonetheless. If this keeps up, the Foundation will happen earlier than expected. I've already began observing the members that signed up to see if any of them are capable of holding the responsibilities of becoming a Commanding Officer for the upcoming war. I don't know for sure if war is inevitable still, but it's most likely. March 21st, 3226 I have picked two individuals to act upon the roles of Commanding Officer so far. One of the commanding officers is Madison, and the other individual named Hector.. I'm sure the two will make fine commanding officers. As the numbers in members grow, so too the risk of being detected.. with the Commanding Officers already picked out, a Governor will also be chosen. I have my eyes on one such candidate, but I won't give the job to him until we declare our independence. The town itself seems ripe for revolution for some odd reason, but that works in my favor.. Tomorrow I will gather the COs, and we'll announce the declaration. March 23rd, 3226 That went well for the most part. We have announced ourselves to the world yesterday, and the United Federation has it's eyes on us now.. or at least it's garrison. Now it's only a matter of time before the Downunda G.U.N garrisons flock over to the town. I've had Hector visit my hometown of Tashiyki Village on the day of the declaration to see if they wanted to join our revolution, and he seems to have been successful to have them join my ranks. How he did it is of little concern to me, but I'm glad to hear that they joined us. Perhaps at this rate we'll have the surrounding towns and villages join our cause.. perhaps we should've called for Independence at a later date.. well, it's kind of late for that decision now. March 24th, 3226 Something unexpected just happened.. rather than sending a regiment or two at me, the Downunda Garrison sent an ambassador to negotiate terms for our recognition as a country, and to establish a peace treaty.. I don't know how to think of that, but if my experience in the Great War meant anything, I am open arms when it comes to mercy, since they are offering it.. but I cannot shake the feeling that something is wrong about this.. as for my personal safety, I have sent Hector to negotiate the terms with the ambassador tomorrow at a field near Tashiyki Village. In the meantime, I've sent a few ambassadors to the surrounding towns to see if they wish to join our cause.. Maybe this won't involve armed conflict after all. March 27th, 3226 It was a trap. The meeting was just an attempt to assassinate a key leader in my membership.. Hector didn't make it, and only a couple of escort personnel managed to escape the ambush. I don't know who or why G.U.N decided to pull a cheap tactic such as that, but my instincts are telling me the Federation's president wasn't behind that.. but I could be wrong. Perhaps a commanding officer apart of the Downunda GUN Garrison set it in motion? I'll probably never know, but that pretty much confirms a declaration of war.. If it's any consolation, three out of four of my ambassadors came back with good news, saying the towns they've visited would like to join our cause. Unfortunately the one that didn't want to join still has loyalty to the United Federation. Oh well.. hopefully the upcoming war won't drag them into this mess. But as of right now, the war has began.. and we're in for some rough times.